


Cindy-Lou Who Works Retail, Who Knew?

by Eternallost



Category: How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000), How the Grinch Stole Christmas! - Dr. Seuss
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Prose Poem, Retail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 18:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16624451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternallost/pseuds/Eternallost
Summary: What if Cindy-Lou Who was an adult too?





	Cindy-Lou Who Works Retail, Who Knew?

All was quiet, all was still,

As Christmas Eve settled upon Whoville

All the children were sleeping, teens and adults too,

All waiting for morning; except for one Who.

Cindy lived alone in a loft, coming home late from work.

She wiggled her key in the lock- a great find except for that quirk.

Climbing the stairs with a huff and a puff,

Working retail for Christmas had her saying, "Enough!"

She wished it to be over, she wished it to be gone.

Over trinkets and gifts she never did fawn.

Once she recalled, as a kid she did see,

A man of all green, fur like a Christmas tree.

She saw him often, though her glimpses were far,

The curious man made her wish on a star.

"Let the Grinch be happy," her little voice pled,

She said it each night before going to bed.

Somehow she was drawn, she just didn't know,

Her eyes scanned Mount Crumpit all covered in snow.

In Whoville High, the boys all would cry,

"Oh Cindy, dear Cindy, if you don't love me I'll die!"

She'd laugh and she'd blush,

Stating, "Your love's only a crush!"

They'd soon forget and be on their way,

But somehow her feelings for the Grinch were still here, to this day.

Her curiosity at sixteen had made her knock on his door,

Seeing him up close made her fall to the floor.

A puppy named Max came to lap at her face.

The Grinch shoed the pup as his mug took its place.

"What kind of Who are you?" He exaggerated a frown.

"I'm Cindy-Lou Who, I saw you from town.

You look awful sad, I didn't know what to do,

So I thought, as you see, I'd come visit you."

"Pish-posh!" He did shout,

"I've no use for Whos, now go on; get out!"

He did push and did prod,

But she found rather odd,

The pup at his feet was happy as could be-

There must be a part of him he didn't want her to see.

Now at twenty three, all alone in her cozy chair,

She sighed at how Christmas would soon be there.

Just then, at that moment, she did startle and cry,

For right out of her chimney a man did fly!

A man of all green, dressed in bright red,

Had an old Santa cap on top of his head.

"Santa?" she questioned, raising a brow.

Just what could the Grinch be doing here now?

"Cindy-Lou Who," his green eyes did grow wide.

He regained his act, "Have you been a good girl?" His hand on his side.

"And if I say no?" The girl bit her lip.

The words left him speechless, in need of a quip.

"Then coal in your stocking ought to do the trick."

"And If I'm really bad?" Her words fell out quick,

"As bad as a Grinch, as others would say,

Who tries to steal Christmas before Christmas day?"

"And just how did you know?" His cheeks turned rosy lime.

"Well, you had to be planning something up there, all this time."

"All this time?" Beside her he sat,

"You've been watching me up there, just like that?"

"I was curious to see just how you would do."

"Well, Cindy-Lou Who, as long as we're talking,

I've been watching you too- now you can't call it stalking."

"You have?" He stomach leapt up.

"On the occasion," he turned away, "at the request of my pup."

"Why come to town? Why now of all days?"

"I've seen your work on those retail displays,

You looked so put out, putting pieces together,

It was just then I thought- why, we're birds of a feather!

Christmas you see, has never been fun.

Not on Mount Crumpit; unwanted gifts dumped by the ton.

I watch those greedy Who's, young and old, sit down to a feast.

And they'll feast, and they'll feast. And they'll feast, feast, feast, feast!

They'll feast on Who pudding and rare Who roast beast.

Roast beast is a feast I can't stand in the least!"

"I agree that Christmas can't be bought at a store."

"Then, Cindy-Lou Who, won't you show me what it's for?"

Her hand brushed his wrist, feeling soft fur.

She wasn't quite sure what he desired to occur.

Even if she wasn't a teen, far older than many,

Her experience with others had never been plenty.

She knew just the same could be said for the Grinch.

Cindy-Lou Who was in a pickle, a pinch.

What she wanted to say was Christmas was love,

She got the idea as she tightened her grip on his glove.

"Come along, Mister Grinch, and let's look."

A nudge from the girl was all that it took.

Trotting out into the cold

Cindy-Lou Who had felt rather bold.

"You've seen from above, have you seen it from here?

The view of Mount Crumpit, to me, is so dear."

The Grinch gave a snort, tilted his head to the right,

"I guess you could say it looks decent at night."

The ground under foot all covered in snow,

She motioned him to stay as she drew with her toe.

Reindeer Max sat beside his master with care,

And if he tried to move, Max kept him right there.

"What are you doing? What the Who could it be?"

"Look, use the moonlight, and then you will see."

"It's a… heart?" The Grinch spoke quite slow.

"Yes, you see, within me, you cause it to grow."

"Nah, couldn't be. Is that true Cindy-Lou?"

He scoffed, "I didn't know I was the type for a Who."

"Not any old Who!" she cried, "No other will do!

This Christmas, for me, I only want you."

"How could it be so?" The Grinch gave a shout, "I come without ribbons! I come without tags!"

He shook his head, "I can give you no packages, boxes, or bags!"

Her smile was wide, "Those I shall not miss."

It was then that Cindy-Lou Who leaned in for a kiss.

A kiss so tender, and pure, and true

A kiss full of love, overcoming the hate the Grinch knew.

And what happened, then? Well, in Whoville they say –

That the Grinch's small heart grew three sizes that day.

And then - the true meaning of Christmas came through,

And the Grinch found the love of ten Grinches, plus two!

Then he got an idea. An awful idea. The Grinch got a wonderful, awful idea!

He dipped her and kissed her, he kissed her right back!

The way that she felt threw his whole plan off track.

He knew it was risky, and maybe quite late,

But he'd stick by her side and chalk it to fate.

This Whoville on Christmas, for the first time would be fun,

For he had the best present, "Cindy-Lou, you're the one."


End file.
